


Of Chess and Yearning Hearts

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Awkward, Chess, Coffee, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Hat, Hearts, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Loceit - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Nicknames, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Teasing, Tumblr, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, compliments, kiss, smooth logan sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Logan and Janus have a chess match.What will be the outcome?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Of Chess and Yearning Hearts

“Well then! If you believe you are so smart and sly, then I challenge you to a game of chess!” Logan practically shouted. Him and Janus had been having an extremely heated debate for the past few hours, practically driving the other sides insane. Virgil had yelled at them several times. Patton had unsuccessfully attempted to broker peace, with Roman roaring with laughter throughout the entire thing. Remus was nowhere to be found, probably off causing more chaos. Logan was normally calm and collected during debates, but there was something about Janus that broke through all his defenses. Not even necessarily in a bad way, just unfamiliar… 

‘Let it be noted that nobody actually remembers what caused this debate in the first place!” Virgil snarked while briefly looking up from browsing Tumblr. “Oh Virgil don’t be a killjoy! Let them have some fun.” pleaded Patton with a face only mildly scolding. Virgil smirked and snorted, not sparing Janus or Logan another glance. 

“Alright. If you insist on this…. I will face you in chess. I hope you’re ready to accept that you might lose.” Janus smirked as he strolled over to the table and sprawled himself down on the couch. Logan, following Janus, suddenly became acutely aware of how hot his entire being was, and thus began the act of denying the fact that Janus was, in fact, extremely attractive. Shaking himself, Logan sat down and turned to face Janus, completely unprepared for the shy smile that greeted him. Each side’s thoughts mirrored the other’s, being something along the lines of “Oh my god he’s so cute why.” 

The two sides sat across from each other, both pointedly ignoring the electric heat that filled the space between them. Logan began the game, as he was the white side. Janus made several attempts at conversing, all shot down by Logan, who claimed he needed to focus. The reality was however, that Janus’s voice was extremely distracting to Logan. Janus and Logan often found themselves looking up from the chessboard to sneak looks at the other, only to find the other doing the exact same thing. Which of course, led to awkward blushing and quickly averted glances. 

As the game progressed, Logan’s and Janus’s faces both grew increasingly pinker, much to the amusement of the other sides. Although both insisted they were just very focused, neither could hide the fact that they were staring into the other’s eyes, at least not from themselves. “It’s hardly my fault.” Janus thought while internally screaming, “I did not petition the gods to make him this adorable.” In truth, the sides were very evenly matched and so it was no huge surprise when the match ended in a draw. Standing, Logan offered a hand to Janus to shake for conceding the match. They shook hands, completely ignoring Patton’s squealing in the background. 

“I have to admit, I am quite impressed. Your strategy is admirable and your gameplay is… well.. Fantastic! We should have a rematch sometime. I would enjoy it!” Logan stated matter of factly, before breaking out the shy smile that melted everyone in the room, Janus especially. “I could say the same to you. You are an excellent chess player and a worthy opponent.” Janus replied, grinning with a smile as bright as the sun. The pair stood there awkwardly then, all blushing faces and flitted glances and sparkling happy eyes. “Well, as much as this has been entertaining, I will return to my room now. I have some issues that I need to attend to.” Janus sighed before turning to leave. 

Seized by a sudden impulse, Logan reached forward, swung the surprised side around, and snatched his hat. Not leaving a second for regret or confusion, Logan leaned forward and smoothly planted a kiss on Janus’s lips. The very world seemed to pause as the kiss lingered, Janus clearly very surprised but not at all upset. Logan pulled away, handed Janus’s hat back to him, and strolled into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, leaving behind only the phrase “A special kiss for my chess buddy.” 

Janus stood there in shock, turning all sorts of shades of red and pink. Running his hand through his hair in, Janus replaced his hat before stating “I really must go now.” and disappearing, still visibly flustered but clearly over the moon with happiness.

The other sides sat there, shock and amusement running through their veins. Patton was squealing so loudly that Thomas was getting a migraine, Roman was grinning, and even Virgil was hiding a satisfied smile. 

Though none of them knew it now, they would all awake the next morning to Janus and Logan teasing each other while they made coffee and prepared breakfast. And it was in that moment, while Janus sat on his bed in pure happy shock and while Logan did his best to calm his racing heart, that a new bond was formed. One pure and undiluted. One that would outlast whatever hardships came their way, and emerge from them all the stronger. A bond that had been waiting for the right moment to shine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Loceit fic I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
